Starscream's Sparkmate
by Aquaformer
Summary: I do not own Transformers. This is an Autobot/Decepticon pairing. The resulting sparklings are my creations except for one, but you will have to read on to find out which.
1. Prequel

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Transformers is owned by Hasbro. History left out of Starscream's Sparkmate prior to Starscream's Sparkmate. No real slash, but is implied toward the end. This is merely a fan fic.

This starts millennia ago, following Megatron and Optimus.

Optimus sat there drinking a bottle of energon his mom had just given him, cooing softly. Optimus was a quiet, gentle sparkling. His twin, Megatron, on the other hand, was a rambunctious sparkling that always demanded so much attention. Optimus sat quietly on the metallic floor playing with Megatron. And even though they were different as night and day, Megatron and Optimus played together well and even slept in the same crib, as their parents were not expecting twins but could not afford another crib. The twins did not mind as separating them meant hearing no ending cries from Megatron and Optimus cowered in a corner. So the twins were kept together and grew up together.

When the twins were old enough to go to school, they walked to the school together, Megatron always watching out for Optimus. Optimus, the shy gentle bot that he was, generally drew the bullies toward him, but one look at Megatron would scare them away. It was during this young time at school that Optimus met with his first friends, Ironhide, Red Alert, Prowl, Jazz, and Ratchet (who was still known as a cranky bot at that time). Megatron met up with the Seekers, Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker, brothers from one family and Megatron also met a very young Soundwave and Shockblast. Each twin was well acquainted with the other twin's closest friends. For some unknown reason, the school had decided to keep the twins separate in different classes. (Later on it would be found out that due to the Lamborghini twins causing trouble when together, thus no set of twins were ever allowed in the same classroom). And so school came and went.

After graduating from the version on Cybertronian high school, Megatron and Optimus were going to go to college when the war broke out. The two twins wanted to stay out of it, but after witnessing their creators/parents get killed, they knew they no longer could avoid the war. Optimus immediately went to the Autobot side, hoping that they could end this war as the Autobots wanted peace, which was Optimus wanted. However, Megatron, thinking that fighting was the only way to go joined the Decepticon faction, hoping there fighting and terrorizing would end this stupid war.

Both bots started very young and both quickly rose through the ranks. Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, and Red Alert stuck with Optimus, going to the Autobot side. The Seekers, Soundwave and Shockblast, followed Megatron to the Decepticons. Before either of the Twins realized it, they had transformed into battle hardened soldiers, and had reached the opt rank of both sides. It was many years in the making, but the reunion of the twins would not be a good one.

Optimus had yet to reach his Prime status, but he was second in command. Prime's leader had gone out to check on a post that had been reported as being attacked by Decepticons. Prime, realizing the danger followed his leader, who carried the Matrix of leadership, out to the spot of the last sighting.

When Prime got there, he saw his leader down on the ground, facing a nasty looking mech who had just shredded the Autobot Leader. Optimus, battle toughened, went straight for the mech now trying to choke the life out of the Autobot leader. Neither Twin recognized the other and both had their armor remade and neither remembered the bond the used to share. Optimus quickly jumped into the fray, pulling the Decepticon off of the terminally injured Autobot leader.

"How dare you defy the mighty Megatron," Megatron shouted, Optimus failed to recognize the name due to the fact that he was trying to protect the Autobot leader.

"I will teach you. You can't stop me" replied Optimus. He charged at the Decepticon leader and then Optimus felt a pain on the side of his face. Optimus fought his CPU out against the larger bot. Finally, as the Decepticons retreated, as Optimus knelt down to assist the wounded leader.

"Optimus…" the leader gasped "You have been very brave, and since I am going now to join the Matrix, I want to give…you…this." Opening his chest the broken leader revealed the Matrix of leadership. Optimus could hardly believe his eyes, he was merely one soldier doing his job. The dying leader handed the Matrix of Leadership to Optimus, who stood their stupidly, looking between the Matrix in his hands and the dying Autobot at his feet.

"I know...I know…I know you can do it – Optimus Prime" and with that the dying leader's optics went dark, never to come back on. Optimus sat there for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was just moments, processing what had happened. Other Autobots came running to see what had happened and saw Optimus possessing the Matrix of Leadership. Optimus brought the Matrix up to his chest and opened his chest cavity. When the Matrix connected to Optimus's spark, the small warrior grew his body grew into the form he is in present day.

After returning to the Autobot base, Optimus Prime, as he was now known, thought about the battle with Megatron. He still had the large gash in his faceplate, but he could cover that with a battle mask. What he was pondering, though, was why the Decepticons' leader's name was so familiar. That was when it hit him, the Megatron he had fought was his twin brother, twisted and evil, not at all like the kind loving brother he remembered. Oh no, thought Prime, this is not good.

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon HQ, Megatron was spouting off, agitated that the plan they had had failed so miserably. The one thing he had not counted on was the second Autobot. The Autobot had never said his name, but Megatron felt as though he knew him. Megatron had watched from a distance as the leader he had destroyed passed the Matrix to the young Autobot that had stopped Megatron. There was only one bot in the whole universe who could stop Megatron. No – Megatron thought worriedly – it is not possible. He then realized in horror the truth, the new leader and commander of the Autobots was his own twin brother. Megatron's optics blazed. Fine, he thought, all my family is dead. I alone will save the world by dominating it.

And the war continued - neither side giving an inch.

Frustrated by Megatron and his continuous beatings, Starscream fled and joined the Autobots, where he first met Hotshot, a tough young warrior who would eventually win the seeker's heart. Demolisher, more loyal and younger than Starscream stayed on bored, and began to go after Cyclonus romantically. None involved saw what was going to happen in the future.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Transformers is owned by Hasbro. No blatant slash but is mentioned. No like, no read. This is based on the Transformers Armada. This after the time Starscream joins the Autobots, and is being used as spy by the Autobots. MPreg, slash.

Starscream was suddenly awoken from a deep recharge by a sudden warm yet urgent pulse in his spark, his sparkmate was calling him.

'Please meet me in the usual spot' Starscream's bonded told him.

'Be there soon' replied Starscream through the bond, as he knew by the sound of his lover's voice that this meeting was important. So Starscream got up from his recharge birth, and headed to the area in the moon base where energon was stored. He was hungry and wanted a bite to eat before he left.

As he approached the area, he kept wondering what his bonded wanted to talk to him about so urgently. What snapped Starscream out of that thought was a noise he heard as he approached the area where energon was stored. As he entered the room, he could hear grunts and groans. After his optics adjusted to the dim lighting in the room, he noticed that Demolisher and Cyclonus were right in the middle of interfacing, and completely oblivious to Starscream being in the room. _Must they do that here_ thought Starscream, so he quickly grabbed some energon and left the two love birds alone.

After finishing the energon and was heading toward the door, he heard more noises coming from Megatron's quarters. The Decepticons had just been handed a huge loss to the Autobots, and Megatron was taking his anger out on Sideways. Starscream did not even want to know what was going on in there, so he quickly left for the secret rendezvous point to meet his bonded.

As Starscream landed in the deserted area, carefully to disguise his trail, he saw his sparkmate sitting down with a concerned look on his face. Starscream could only wonder. Starscream went up and gave his bonded a huge hug and kiss in which his sparkmate responded in kind.

"What's going on" asked Starscream, concerned about his loved one.

"You remember when we bonded and spark merged that night about a week ago" came the soft reply, barely heard by Starscream's keen auditory sensors.

"Yes, it is one of the most memorable moments I have had with you, for it is when we first spark merged" replied Starscream.

"Well," came the reply, "I don't know how to say this but…" the voice trailed off. Starscream, sensing his loved one needed his support drew closer, embracing his loved one and giving him a soft kiss on his faceplate.

"You know you can tell me anything. What is the matter?" Starscream worriedly asked. Bright blue optics met with Starscream's own red optics. His lover was obviously worried and the stress showed in his lover's optics.

"Starscream….I …I … I'm…preg…I am pregnant." Replied Starscream's lover, in a barely audible whisper, so much so that Starscream barely caught. Starscream was shocked at first, but quickly drew his lover closer, hugging him and pulling the smaller bot closer to Starscream's chest and spark cavity. The gentle pulse of Starscream's pulse seemed to calm the younger mech down.

"Hot Shot, I love you. I will do whatever I can to end this war so that our sparkling can be born in a world without war." Starscream replied. Starscream began plotting even more how to get rid of Megatron.


	3. Chapter 2

Starscream and Hot Shot sat under the stars, wondering how to tell the Autobots the news of Hot Shot's pregnancy. Hot Shot's head rested on Starscream's cockpit and chest plate, near Starscream's spark chamber, bright blue optics looking up into his beloved's bright red optics. Starscream had an arm around Hot Shot's waist. While Starscream was comforting his loved one, he was wondering about how he could help the Autobots end the senseless war. Starscream remembered the night they first bonded, which was only a couple days after he left the Decepticons, that he had promised Hot Shot that they would not have any sparklings in the middle of such a devastating war. But now that Hot Shot was pregnant, it complicated things.

"Do any of the other Autobots know about this?" Starscream asked Hotshot, more worried about Hotshot's condition than the others finding out.

"No" replied Hotshot, "I just found out myself. I had been getting sick each morning, but other than that, I have been able to perform all my duties." Hotshot was concerned how to tell the other Autobots. For even though they knew that he and Starscream were bonded, how was Hotshot going to explain the pregnancy.

"You need to go see Red Alert and make sure the sparkling is ok" Starscream told Hotshot. Hotshot knew he needed to go see the medic, but he did not want to go without his bonded being there for him.

"Would you go with me?" the younger mech asked with wide blue "puppy dog" optics, hoping Starscream would say yes. Starscream knew he could not resist those beautiful optics, especially when Hotshot flashed that smile. Just then, both got a call over the comm.

"Autobots, return to base" ---It was Optimus Prime, calling a meeting "And that includes you, Starscream."

"Well," laughed Hotshot, "I guess you don't have a choice, but to come back with me to the base." Both Hotshot and Starscream transformed and headed in the direction of the Autobot HQ. Starscream was concerned about Hotshot and the Sparkling; Starscream knew he had to convince Optimus Prime to get rid of Megatron.

Meanwhile, back at the moon base, Cyclonus and Demolisher were in recharge, embraced in each other's arms and interfacing ports still connected. Sideways had finally been able to leave Megatron's room, stripped of whatever dignity he had. Megatron was still irritated and he began to look for Starscream in order to vent his frustrations, but Megatron was unable to find Starscream. Finding his second in command nowhere in sight, Megatron went back to his room, drinking high grade energon until he passed out. He was unable to handle that he might be losing control of his Decepticons, so he drank himself into oblivion.

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, the meeting had just adjourned. Starscream decided that it was time to bring Hotshot to Red Alert. Optimus was curious why Starscream and Hotshot had come in together, but he did not ask, knowing that Hotshot would tell in his own time.

Once at the med bay, Starscream helped Hotshot up onto the berth. Red Alert turned around, surprised to find Hotshot in his med bay and even more surprised to see Hotshot and Starscream here together without any noticeable injuries. Something was off here, but Red Alert pushed the thought out of his processor, and approached the couple. (Like I said) while it was common news that Screamer and Hotshot were bonded, not much more was known as the couple was very private and like to keep their privacy.

"What seems to be the matter Hotshot?" Red Alert asked, his professionalism taking over.

"Well, I have been having some morning sickness and feeling exhausted" replied Hotshot. Hotshot quickly looked over at Starscream, who gave Hotshot a comforting 'go-ahead-and-tell-him' look. "I think I am pregnant," squeaked Hotshot, barely loud enough for Red Alert to hear. Red Alert raised an optic, but decided to do a thorough exam.

Red Alert completed his exam and dryly said, "Congratulations Hotshot, you are pregnant. Screamer, you should tell Optimus so that Optimus does not send Hotshot into danger. Also, you should tell Optimus that you are needed here as Hotshot will be going through some changes and since this is his first sparkling pregnancy, he has a higher risk of losing this sparkling." Hotshot fainted, and Starscream ended up carrying his bonded back to their room. Screamer left Hotshot to recharge in their shared berth. Starscream knew he needed to talk to Optimus, but how to approach the subject delicately, something Starscream was not used to.

And after kissing Hotshot's innocent-looking, sleeping faceplate and turning the lights down low, Starscream went in search of Optimus, plots still running through Screamer's mind to get rid of the evil Decepticon leader, hoping to convince Optimus to follow Red Alert's suggestions regarding Hotshot and himself. After all, Starscream had learned over the millennia that trying to overthrow the Decepticon Dictator would take more than just him.

At last, Screamer came to Optimus's office. "Prime, we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Transformers is owned by Hasbro. This does have slash in it and Mpreg. No like, no read. This is strictly a fan fic.

Hotshot awoke in the large birth, now knowing that he was carrying life within his body. He reached gently beside him, in hopes that his sparkmate would be there, but all Hotshot felt was an empty spot next to him. Then he realized that Starscream must have gone to talk to Optimus. Hotshot wanted to get up, but felt dizzy, and so he laid back down, patiently awaiting the return of Screamer. While Hotshot knew that the sparkling made things more complicated, he still would not have things in any other way.

Meanwhile in Prime's office, Optimus looked up from his datapads at Starscream standing in the door way. Optimus nodded and Starscream approached the Autobot leader.

"What's going on, Screamer?" asked Optimus curiously, one of the few Autobots that got away with calling Starscream by his nickname.

"Hotshot just saw Red Alert," replied the seeker, "and Red confirmed that Hotshot is indeed pregnant with a sparkling. Red told us to tell you because, even though Hotshot is not far along now, the sparkling puts Hotshot at great risk in battle." Starscream, concerned as he was about his sparkmate, awaited Prime's answer.

Prime mulled over in his mind what the seeker had just told him. Optimus was shocked that Starscream and Hotshot were going to have a sparkling, but due to the battle mask, the shock did not register on the leader's face. Prime knew that pregnant transformers, especially first timers, had the highest risk for complications and miscarriages. While Prime knew that he could not completely remove the two from duty yet, he knew he could rearrange things so that the seeker and his sparkmate could stay within the safety of the Autobot HQ. Finally, Prime spoke up.

"Congratulations," Prime replied, "but I must make sure that your and Hotshot's duties stay nearby to within our HQ. Red alert will want to monitor Hotshot and I am sure that you will need to be here for support of Hotshot. His belly will get bigger and he might have any number of complications."

"Thank you, Prime." Starscream replied, startled at how perceptive Prime was. Well, has was not the Autobot leader for no reason. Although Starscream knew of Prime's wartime prowess, seeing his more fatherly side toward his soldiers was a relief and surprise in Starscream's optics. Starscream quickly left Prime's office, knowing that Hotshot would be missing the seeker when Hotshot awoke.

As Starscream entered the quarters he shared with his sparkmate, he noticed that Hotshot was now awake and waiting for the seeker to join the young mech in the berth.

'How you feeling' Screamer asked Hotshot through their bond.

'Dizzy but horny as hell' came the sultry reply.

Starscream was slightly taken aback as he had never heard Hotshot use a human curse word before, but Starscream was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Slowly, Starscream rubbed his hands on Hotshot's abdominal armor with just a slight amount of pressure, and the seeker received a pleasant sigh/groan from Hotshot. The seeker continued to rub Hotshot's belly softly while bending down to plant a kiss right on Hotshot's lips. Hotshot allowed Starscream's tongue to explore Hotshot's mouth. And while Hotshot was melting into Starscream, Hotshot rubbed the seeker's wings in a way Hotshot knew would rev Starscream's engines, and Hotshot was rewarded with a guttural groan from the seeker. Both 'bots' bodies were quickly overheating, cooling systems were at full speed, attempting to keep the two within normal parameters.

Starscream's hand moved down to remove Hotshot's armor that guarded Hotshot's interfacing port, and received a loud pleasurable groan in return. Starscream's other hand was rubbing Hotshot's place where Jolt usually connected, another area that sent Hotshot into even more pleasure. Hotshot, as pleasure shot as he was, was not going to let Starscream be the only one giving pleasure, as Hotshot reached for the Seeker's armor that guarded the seeker's interfacing port, and removed the cover just as the seeker had done to Hotshot. Both, now about to reach over load, connected with the seeker's cable entering Hotshot's port. As the slow thrusting began, Hotshot began screaming out Starscream's name through their bond and Starscream shouted out Hotshot's name. Just before overload, both 'bots' spark chambers opened, revealing the pulsing sparks inside. The Sparks met and became one just as Hotshot and Starscream overloaded together, their sparks lighting up the room beyond the belief.

'I love you, Screamer'

"I love you too, Hotshot'

As both cooled down from overloading, their sparks separated and returned to their respective spark chambers, leaving the two 'bots in post-interfacing bliss. Hotshot quickly fell into recharge as Starscream held his sparkmate closely in his arms.

Starscream gently stroked the sleeping mech's faceplate, watching the younger mech sleep peacefully. Starscream was touched by the look of peace on Hotshot's face, and it made Starscream that much more determined to defeat Megatron, the one mech he despised more than anything in the universe. Starscream patted Hotshot's belly, not feeling any bulges but knowing that the sparkling was growing inside. He was not sure, but Starscream almost thought he could feel something in Hotshot's belly leap when he touched the area. Hotshot was not far enough along to be showing yet, but it seemed that the sparkling inside recognized Starscream's touch.

Starscream settled down into recharge, grasping his sparkmate in his hand. Starscream's last thought before drifting off was

"How can I keep my promise to Hotshot and end this war without hurting the ones I love?"


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Slash and Mpreg. No like, no read.

A Couple Months down the Road

Hotshot got out of the berth, careful not to wake up Starscream. Hotshot felt the queasiness and headed into the bathroom. He knelt down, careful not to hit his now slightly protruding tummy, and began to throw up. Starscream, who was awoke just as Hotshot began to hurl, quickly got up to check on Hotshot. Starscream had gotten used to the routine by this time, and so he entered the bathroom to check on his sparkmate.

'I hate morning sickness' Hotshot rasped through their bond.

'I hate seeing you throw up and feeling lousy' replied Starscream as soothingly as he could, his hand gently rubbing his sparkmate's back. The seeker still could not help but look at Hotshot's belly, as it Hotshot was now just starting to show.

After Hotshot felt like he was done expelling his innards, Starscream gently helped the younger 'bot back to the recharge berth. Hotshot immediately fell back into recharge. The seeker looked lovingly at his sparkmate and then headed to the wash racks as Starscream soon had a meeting to attend to. He washed up and headed to the meeting. Prime, Red Alert, Smokescreen, and Jetfire were already there when Starscream came into the meeting.

"You running a little late there," chirped Jetfire, who was one of the few Autobots who was not aware yet that Hotshot was pregnant due to Jetfire had just come to the base about a week ago.

Starscream was about to make a snide remark when Red Alert chimed in. "Stop that Jetfire," replied Red Alert dryly, "I am sure that Starscream was helping Hotshot deal with his morning sickness. Furthermore, you might want to ask questions before you make accusations, Jetfire." Jetfire shut his trap immediately and backed off a bit, wondering why Hotshot would have morning sickness. Before he could ask, Prime spoke up.

"I called this meeting because as you are all aware of, at least now, Hotshot is pregnant and needs to be watched out for as he in a delicate position right now." Prime stated in a matter-of-fact tone that still showed the compassion that Prime held for his troops.

"Who's the father?" asked Jetfire.

"That would be me" replied Starscream quietly. The look of shock on Jetfire's face was priceless, and for once the sarcastic second-in-command was speechless.

Meanwhile, at the moon base, Megatron had given up looking for the traitor Starscream, figuring that Starscream would come crawling back once he realized the mistake he made. Besides, Megatron still had Sideways to take his wrath out on, and so far, it felt good to beat on something new, as well as releasing himself in someone new. Cyclonus was having trouble and was being moodier than usual, and Demolisher took the brunt of it. Neither of them understanding or realizing that all the time that interfacing with spark merging (which they had tried once for the fun of it) usually leads to the formation of a sparkling. But then again, no one said that Demolisher and Cyclonus were the smartest mechs alive. But since Cyclonus was usually moody anyway, no one saw any difference. And since Thrust had shown up, no one said anything.

Back at the Autobot HQ, the meeting had adjourned. Starscream headed back to the room he shared with his sparkmate. However, when Starscream opened the door, Hotshot was nowhere to be found. Starscream panicked for a minute before remembering to use his spark bond to find Hotshot.

'Hotshot, where the hell are you?' yelled a concerned seeker.

'I am in the med bay having Red Alert check on the Sparkling' came the soft reply.

'Hold on, I'll be right there' a relieved Starscream gently replied and he quickly walked to the med bay.

Once Starscream entered the med bay, he was relieved to see that Hotshot was just getting up after having been checked up by Red Alert. Since Hotshot's belly made it a little difficult to get up, so Starscream helped his spakmate off the berth. That was when Red turned and told the couple so unexpected news.

"Congratulations, you are caring twins, Hotshot" said Red alert in his normal monotone. Hotshot's optics grew wide and then grew dark, a sign that the young mech had fainted. Starscream, shocked by the news, suddenly realized his bonded was dead weight in his arms. Starscream hauled Hotshot off to their room, struggling a little to carry the now heavier Hotshot.

Once he reached their room, Starscream had Swindle type in the code, and the door quickly slid open. Starscream went to lay Hotshot in the berth. Starscream was as happy about the news as he was shocked. Now he had three lives to watch out for. He looked at the sleeping Hotshot. It hurt Starscream's spark to realize that if Megatron knew about Hotshot's pregnancy, he would try to kill the sparklings inside. If Megatron realized that Starscream was the father, he would kill Hotshot and the Sparklings. Starscream's anger was building up, when he felt a soft hand on his wing.

'Come to bed' Hotshot gently cooed and flashed those "puppy dog" optics and that sly smile.

'Ok' Starscream replied, heading to the berth and into the arms of his sparkmate. Starscream's anger subsided for now, but Starscream was determined to make this world safe for his sparklings, hopefully without having to sacrifice himself or his loved one.

The pair drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, on the moon base, someone was planning a battle to wipe out the Autobots, starting with Starscream.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Transformers owned by Hasbro. Warning Slash and Mpreg. No like, no read.

Two months later

Hotshot was now having trouble moving around as himself around as his belly had doubled in size and threw off his center of gravity. In fact, he could not transform out of robot mode due to his pregnant belly. Since he was unable to transform and in too delicate a position to help in combat, Hotshot was no longer assigned a duty other than to take care of his sparklings. Starscream was glad that Optimus finally put Hotshot on the light duty list, even though it took both Red Alert and the seeker to explain that Hotshot was pregnant with twins. And since Megatron attacked a month ago, severely injuring Hotshot (don't worry, the sparklings were not hurt), Starscream has been keeping a much closer eye on Hotshot and his future family.

Hotshot lay in the berth, deep in recharge after having just returned from a visit to Red Alert. Hotshot was to the point he needed to rely on the seeker to help him get around. In only one more month, Hotshot knew he would be on bed rest only and have to rely on his sparkmate to help him out, but for now he could at least walk around the room and to the rec room to get energon. And that was where Hotshot was coming from when he ran into Starscream.

'Hotshot, hun, you know you should really let me get that for you' a concerned seeker told his young sparkmate.

'I know, dear, but I want to walk around while I still can' came the cheery reply from Hotshot, flashing a sly grin to the seeker, which caused the look on the seeker's face to break into a smile and soften.

All of the sudden, Hotshot felt a sharp pain in his side and his knees weakening. Starscream lunged forward to prevent Hotshot from falling as the cube of energon crashed to the floor. Hotshot's optics were bright with fright – what happened, he was feeling pain and feeling like the room was spinning.

'Screamer, take me back to our room, I feel dizzy and I think I might pass out' Hotshot worriedly shouted through their bond, 'and I am scared.'

The seeker did not reply, but instantly took Hotshot back to their room and laid him down in their berth. Starscream tried to remain calm in order to keep his sparkmate calm, as Starscream knew that if he panicked now, Hotshot would lose it. After gently consoling Hotshot and getting him to fall asleep, Starscream headed directly to the med bay to get Red Alert, as Starscream thought that this pain might have to do with the injury Hotshot suffered from Megatron. Before Starscream could contemplate that thought fully, he realized that he had reached the Med bay.

"Red Alert, you really need to see Hotshot, urgently. I just hauled him back to our room after he claimed he had pain in his side and his knees gave out. I am worried about Hotshot and our sparklings please check him out. Please" Starscream hurriedly cried out, worry and concern glaringly obvious in the seeker's red optics. Red Alert took one look at the seeker, grabbed some equipment, and rushed out with the seeker to check on Hotshot.

When Starscream let Red Alert into the room, Red Alert saw Hotshot lying on the berth. Red Alert could not quite his finger on it yet, but something was wrong with Hotshot. First Red Checked on the Sparklings. They were find, but one had shifted so that if it kicked, it would hit Hotshot right where he was damaged by Megatron. That would explain the pain in the side as Hothsot's side armor was not used to taking sparkling kicks. Red Alert could see the slight relief in the seeker's eyes when Red told the seeker that the Sparklings were fine, one had just hit a sensitive spot on Hotshot. However, when Red checked Hotshot regarding the weakness, he found that the young mech was low on energon, as the twin sparklings were taking all of Hotshot's energon that he consumed.

"Hotshot is weak due to low levels of energon" stated Red Alert, a little concerned but not overly so. "We will need to transfuse a large quantity of energy over a period of time in order to rebalance Hotshot's systems. Starscream, I am planning on setting up the transfusion here, and I need you to make sure that Hotshot rests and that he gets all the energon I have figured out that he needs…"

"Anything" interrupted Starscream, "I will do anything to make sure that Hotshot and the Sparklings survive, for I would be nothing without them." And so Red Alert explained the procedure to the antsy seeker, who absorbed the information like a sponge, storing it in his data processors. After explaining everything to the seeker, Red Alert left the two alone and in peace. Hotshot still slept while Starscream carefully watched the transfusion, noting almost immediately that Hotshot's color was improving, however, Starscream knew that in order to get Hotshot back to his baseline, Hotshot needed all the energon that was programmed into the energon infusion.

'Screamer' came a weary and bleary voice

'Shh' came the reply, 'rest, the sparklings are safe and you need to keep you energy up.'

Hotshot flashed a small smile at his sparkmate before falling back into recharge.

Meanwhile, on the moon base, Cyclonus was starting to put on weight, although the only one who noticed was Demolisher, as he was the only one who really cared about what happened to Cyclonus. Demolisher was worried, but said nothing as he knew Megatron would just laugh at him. Megatron, still seething about the most recent loss to the Autobots and the damage that Starscream had caused to Megatron's body, was taking out his frustrations on a battered Sideways, who showed many bangs and scratches, as well as dents and other injuries. Sideways had nowhere to hide, as Megatron had set his sights on him to be Megatron's plaything and punching bag.

Back in Starscream and Hotshot's room, Starscream watched as the energon flowed into his sparkmate, knowing and feeling that every ounce was helping the seeker's mate. Starscream knew that if he ever got near Megatron again, he would kill him.

"Starscream, report to my office immediately, I need to see you now" –it was Optimus over Starscream's comm link. i What now? i wondered Starscream as he headed off to Prime's office, hoping Hotshot would fully recover. What was going to happen? Could He and the Autobots end the war before the Sparklings were due?


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Transformers is owned by Hasbro. This has slash, Mpreg. No like, no read. This is strictly a fan fic.

And so Starscream headed to Prime's office, unsure of why Prime called, but Starscream knew well enough that when Prime said come now, he meant now and not next week. Starscream knocked and the doors slid open, Optimus sitting behind his desk. Starscream slowly entered, unsure of what to expect.

"How is Hotshot doing?" a curious Prime asked the relieved seeker.

"Red Alert had to start an energon drip because Hotshot has not been taking in enough energon and the sparklings are taking what Hotshot does take in. Red Alert told me to keep watch to make sure Hotshot gets all the programmed energon or things might go downhill" the seeker meekly replied, obvious concern for his sparkmate shining through. Prime was surprised to learn about Hotshot not doing well.

"Then, Starscream, you job now shall be to watch over Hotshot to make sure he is ok. Now that Blurr, Sideswipe, and Scavenger are here, I can have them cover for you" Prime replied, concern showing but not overly so. "Return to your post."

Starscream headed back to his and his sparkmate's room, obviously relieved that Prime was not angry with him. Starscream began to enjoy the fact that as an Autobot, he was never beaten when things went wrong and he did receive recognition for the good job he did. Starscream finally felt that he belonged somewhere, though he still held animosity toward Megatron. Megatron would pay for what he did to Starscream's beloved.

When Starscream entered the room, he saw Hotshot lying on the berth in recharge. Jolt and Swindle were watching the energon infusion that Starscream had told them to since he had to visit Prime. Starscream could tell the minicons were as concerned as he was about Hotshot's condition. Starscream sent the two minicons off and resumed the duty of monitoring Hotshot. Come on, thought Starscream, I know you can pull through, you are tough Hotshot. And with that thought, Starscream settled in to watch his sparkmate slowly recover.

Meanwhile, on the moon base, Cyclonus was taking in more and more energon and needing more and more sleep. Demolisher could only watch with shock as his bonded kept acting stranger and stranger. Megatron could have cared less, and now that Thrust, Wheeljack, and Tidal Wave had joined up, Megatron saw little reason to worry about Cyclonus and Demolisher. Sideways still took the brunt from Megatron, but now shared that honor with Thrust, which meant Sideways was at least a little bit safer.

After Demolisher had been dismissed by Megatron for bringing up Cyclonus's weird actions, Demolisher took a great risk by contacting the Autobot Red Alert to at least check out Cyclonus. Red did so begrudgingly, meeting them secretly, and informed the two that Cyclonus was pregnant with a sparkling. Cyclonus fainted instantly, the news over whelming his whacked out processors. Demolisher just stood there dumbfounded as Red Alert quickly left. What do I do now – was the thought going through Demolisher's mind as he carried his sparkmate off to a safe place. Neither had any clue how to take care of a sparkling and both knew that Megatron would kill any sparklings he found.

A couple days later, at the Autobot base, Hotshot was thankfully recovered. Although Hotshot took one look at his sparkmate and could tell he had not slept in days. In fact, Starscream was about to fall into recharge in the chair he sat in. Requiring all the strength he had, Hotshot slowly got up, grabbed the seeker, and both of them fell into the large berth. Starscream was surprised to say none the least, but settled down as he felt two gentle arms wrap around him and a head resting on his cockpit/chest near his spark chamber. Hotshot gently stroked the seeker's chest, which caused the seeker to fall into recharge. Hotshot smiled smiling as he fell into recharge as well.

Jolt and Swindle peaked in on the pair. The two minicons were anxious to see the two new members of the family as neither had seen a sparkling before. But just when would the sparklings come? They shuttered at the thought that Hotshot might go into labor prematurely or while there was a battle going on. Would the Starscream and Hotshot get the family they desired?

It was 2 more days before Starscream finally managed to get out of the berth, fully recharged. He felt next to him to see if his sparkmate was there, but the berth was empty except for Starscream. Starscream launched out of the berth, concerned for his young mate. Starscream was unable to find Hotshot in their room and so Starscream searched for Hotshot through their bond.

'Hotshot, Hotshot, where the hell are you? Answer me' a concerned seeker shouted over their bond, worry enveloping every word.

'Screamer, calm down, first I went to see Red to check on the sparklings and now I am in the rec room getting energon. I did not expect you to wake up so soon' came the surprised but gentle reply.

'You should know not to scare me like that' a relieved seeker replied, relief obvious in his voice.

'You scared me by sleeping so long; I thought you were going to go offline on me. Then who would help me with the Sparklings' came the worried but relieved reply.

Starscream froze as he realized by his chronometer that he had been out for 2 whole days. No wonder Hotshot was worried and doing things on his own. Starscream ran to the rec room to get Hotshot and found him lying on a 'bot sized couch trying to get comfortable. The seeker laughed at the sight before helping Hotshot get comfortable. Starscream sat down on one end and the young mech laid his head on the seeker's thigh plating and fell into recharge. Starscream knew at this point, Hotshot was tired from taking care of the seeker. Starscream gently stroked the sleeping mech's faceplate, eliciting a soft moan.

While sitting there, Starscream began to plot. Megatron had to be offlined. The question was – how to do it and how to have the Autobots help him in his quest to slay Megatron in order to protect Starscream's young family. What to do? What to do?


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Slash, Mpreg. No like, no read. This is strictly a fan fic.

2 Months later

Hotshot was now on bed rest, his enormous belly showing just how far along he really was. Hotshot was learning to get used to feeling kicks and punches from inside his armor. Starscream just stared as he could see the little sparklings causing bumps and ripples on Hotshot's very pregnant belly, though the Sparklings did not look like they were going to come out anytime soon. So at 6 months along, Hotshot felt like he looked like a lemon, small on both ends and big around the middle. It did not help that his paint color was yellow. The seeker did his best to keep Hotshot comfortable, well-fed, and well cared for.

'I feel like a blob' groaned Hotshot, barely able to role himself over in the berth.

'You are beautiful, hun, and I am sure the sparklings are going to be beautiful as well' replied the seeker for the umpteenth time. Starscream knew well enough not to call Hotshot fat as Sideswipe had done that once and was sent to med bay after Hotshot punched Sideswipe's optics out.

Starscream gently stroked the protruding belly, receiving not only a stir from the sparklings, but also a moan which escaped Hotshot's lips. For reasons that only Hotshot knew and Starscream never questioned, Hotshot became hornier and hornier as his pregnancy progressed. In fact, the pair was just cooling down from interfacing, blissfully unaware of anything but each other and their sparklings. They still had not picked out names, but they knew that could wait. As Hotshot fell into recharge, Starscream kissed Hotshot on the lips, the way Starscream usually said goodbye on his way to his assigned duty.

Meanwhile, having hid for the past couple months, Cyclonus (very pregnant) and Demolisher were wondering what their next step would be and should be. Both of them hated the war, as they realized that Megatron was not fighting for freedom, but for domination and control. They had nowhere to go at this point, knowing full well that Megatron would kill Cyclonus in order to kill the sparkling. They also realized just how heartless and self-centered Megatron really was. They both looked at each other, wondering if the Autobots would take in a couple more Decepticon rejects just like they had taken in Starscream. Demolisher and Cyclonus knew that at least with the Autobots, their sparkling would be safe. The question now was where to find the Autobots in order to ask, and so they set out, Demolisher carrying the very pregnant Cyclonus on his back, hoping to find the Autobot base soon while hiding their signatures so that the Decepticons could not locate them.

Meanwhile, Megatron was screaming at all the mech' still living and working at the moon base. Megatron could not understand what would cause Demolisher and Cyclonus to disappear for so long as they had been so loyal to the "cause" for so long. And while Tidal wave, due to size, and Wheeljack, due to intelligence, were spared, Thrust and Sideways still received the brunt of Megatron's fury. Megatron was determined to collect all the minicons, destroy Optimus Prime, and get rid of any traitors, such as Starscream. After having worn out his vocal processors, Megatron went to his quarters to cool down his engines by drinking himself into oblivion with high grade energon. The rest of the Decepticons, unsure of their leader's intent, kept busy with assigned tasks.

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, Starscream was bored out of his CPU watching the monitors that showed nothing going on. He hated monitor duty, but he made it through by remembering that he was assigned here so that he could be nearby should something happen to Hotshot. As the computer scanned around the base, suddenly two mech's signature's appeared on the screen. Starscream recognized them instantly: Demolisher and Cyclonus. What in the world were they doing coming here? Megatron must be planning something. Starscream quickly alerted the Autobot base to be ready.

As Demolisher, who was carrying Cyclonus, got closer, they noticed that someone had alerted the base to their presence. They knew the only one who would recognize their signals would be Starscream. All Cyclonus and Demolisher could hope for was that Optimus Prime would come out to investigate before anyone fired on the pair.

Optimus Prime did head out, curious as to why these two would approach the Autobot base. He could see one mech carrying the other. Before anyone could fire, the two former Decepticons stopped, transformed to robot mode, and got down on their knees to plead their case. Well at least, demolisher did, as Cyclonus was recharging. It was not until Red Alert confirmed Demolisher's story that Optimus lowered his weapons. The relief on Demolisher's faceplate was obvious. Red alert helped Demolisher carry in Cyclonus to the med bay so that Cyclonus could be checked over.

Starscream was caught completely off guard when he saw Cyclonus in the med bay, energon infusion going and Demolisher by Cyclonus's side. But Starscream collected himself, found Red alert and asked for an explanation. Red Alert told the seeker, that like Hotshot, Cyclonus was pregnant. However, because Cyclonus sought treatment later, the Cyclonus needed to remain in the med bay under the watchful eye of a medic. Starscream then understood why the two had come here. Starscream knew that Megatron would kill a sparkling before it had a chance to live. Starscream was now even more grateful to the Autobots, but he still wanted to kill Megatron.

Starscream hurried out of the med bay, quickly heading to his and his sparkmate's chambers. Hotshot just laid there, optics peering up, awaiting the seeker's return. Starscream rushed to Hotshot's side, hugging him as tightly as was possible with a big belly in the way. Hotshot, still horny, took this as a sign to start stroking the seeker's sensitive wings. It did not take too long before spark chambers were opening and the room was glowing with white hot spark energy. In post interfacing bliss, Hotshot once again fell into recharge. Starscream just looked at the innocent faceplate, knowing that Hotshot trusted him to keep the younger mech safe. Starscream just wondered if they would be able to stop the war before the arrival of not only Hotshot's and his sparklings, but Cyclonus's and Demolisher's sparkling. As the seeker drifted off to recharge, he just could not help but wonder – What is going to happen next?


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Mpreg, slash. You have been warned. No like, no read. This is strictly a fan fic.

Starscream watched as Hotshot slept, faceplate calm and peaceful, one would never know that Hotshot was a battle toughened mech if they saw him in his sleep, but Starscream knew. However, now that Hotshot was so big, Starscream worked hard to make sure that Hotshot was not only comfortable, but also safe and well taken care of. Starscream rubbed Hotshot's distended abdomen, and received a couple kicks in return. Starscream was so happy about the twins, but darkness hung in the shadows as Starscream was still focused on killing Megatron to keep the seeker's family safe. As Starscream was returning from deep thought, Hotshot's blue optics flickered online.

'Morning, Screamer, are you ok' a concerned and curious Hotshot asked the seeker.

'I am fine, don't worry about me, you have enough on your plate' replied the cheeky seeker. Starscream did not have the heart to tell Hotshot about Starscream going after Megatron because the seeker knew that Hotshot would flip out and cause a great deal of distress to both Hotshot and the unborn sparklings. So the seeker checked his anger and focused on what was in front of him – his sparkmate who was slowly getting the seeker ready for another session of interfacing. Note to self, thought Starscream, be ready for lots of interfacing when Hotshot is pregnant.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, Demolisher was fussing over Cyclonus, who had yet to wake up since arriving at the Autobot base. Demolisher watched Red Alert carefully as the medic adjusted this and that, monitored beeping monitors, and kept Cyclonus alive. Demolisher was stunned, no one had ever shown him or Cyclonus so much kindness. And Demolisher knew that it was not just because of the Sparkling, but of the Autobot belief that "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." And while he felt slightly out of place, Demolisher knew that there was no place else to go that was safe. Demolisher wondered what Megatron was doing now that not only Starscream was gone, but Cyclonus and Demolisher were gone as well. His thought was quickly broken when he heard Cyclonus moan weakly.

All the while, at the moon base, Megatron was still offline thanks to the over indulgence over high grade energon, but none of the remaining Decepticons shirked their responsibilities as they could not predict when Megatron would come out and start yelling at them for different things. The only Decepticon who was not busy at a station was Sideways and that was due to him being literally tied up in the leaders room, after having been beaten and raped once again. No one was safe from Megatron's fury. The mechs just kept things running in order to keep Megatron happy.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Prime was extremely concerned. He had had 2 mechs under his command that were pregnant, both with bonded partners who watched them like a hawk, and a war to end. Prime's plate was full. Prime was growing more and more contemplative regarding Starscream's suggestion about getting rid of Megatron, but Prime knew he could not go through with it. As much as he hated Megatron and his violence, Prime did not have the heart to kill his twin brother. Prime wished that there could be another way, but the longer they fought, the more Prime realized that it may be the only option left.

During this time, in the seeker and Hotshot's room, Starscream was assisting Hotshot as Hotshot spewed his innards once again. The morning routine had become set in stone for Starscream and it went like clockwork: wake up, interface, rest, interface again, then it was time for Hotshot to puke, then breakfast. Day in and day out, the schedule rarely shifted for the pair, although Hotshot was not puking for as long as he used to. All the seeker could do was make sure Hotshot was comfortable. Then they would talk about sparkling names.

'I think Kryptonight would be good for a boy, especially if it is a seeker like you' spouted off Hotshot. Starscream pondered the idea.

'Well, what about Crankshaft for a car' asked the seeker

'No' replied the young mech, 'that was what they called the former medic, Ratchet, especially when he got cranky.'

Starscream had to laugh. 'Ok, what about Slugbug' asked the cheeky seeker. Hotshot thought about it, but then gave the impression of "rolling his eyes" even though he could not really do the action.

'Slugbug…I guess that could work' replied the yellow mech, laughing.

'and what if we have girls' asked the seeker

'How bout Skyblazer and Shortstop' replied Hotshot. The seeker laughed, but having no better ideas, thought that those would be fine. They still had four months before Hotshot's due date, and lots of time.

After discussing the names, Starscream watched as Hotshot once again fell into recharge. Starscream knew that the young mech needed his sleep and so the seeker left the young mech to rest as he headed out to stretch his wings. Starscream knew he needed to remain in tip-top shape in order for the next time the Autobots faced down Megatron.

Megatron…I will get to you and when I do …I will kill you......


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Warning Mpreg, slash. No like, no read. This is strictly a fan fic. Thanks to Narutofreak39 for the idea regarding the sparkling of the two crazy ex-Decepticons.

While Hotshot and his sparkmate were resting, after having discussed sparkling names in their room, Cyclonus was just waking in the med bay, unaware that he was now in the Autobot base. Cyclonus looked around, panicky as nothing was familiar. He let out a small moan, which was all his drained energy could muster. Demolisher immediately came waddling over, grabbing tightly onto Cyclonus's hand.

'Where the slag are we?' a dreary and weary Cyclonus questioned

'We are in the Autobot med bay, you are low on energy' came the reply

'Why the frag are we at the Autobot base?' queried a curious but cautious Cyclonus.

'Because if we went back to Megatron, he would kill you and our sparkling and I can't live without you' Demolisher whispered softly. After Demolisher said that, Cyclonus relaxed and realized that he was in the safest place he could be, especially for their sparkling. Then Cyclonus spoke up.

'I know what we will call our little one' rasped Cyclonus 'we will call him or her Hurricane.'

Before Demolisher could respond, Cyclonus fell back into recharge. Hurricane, that had a nice ring to it, thought Demolisher as he gently held his sparkmate's hand, wondering when Cyclonus would be allowed out of the med bay.

Meanwhile, back in the seeker and Hotshot's room, Starscream got up, leaving Hotshot to rest. The seeker left the room quietly, leaving Jolt to watch Hotshot while Swindle came with Starscream. Starscream was headed to Optimus Prime's office. The seeker knew the only way to keep both families safe was to destroy Megatron, and the seeker could not understand Prime's hesitancy to kill off the violence-loving mech.

"Prime, I don't understand why you won't kill that son of a glitch. He nearly killed Hotshot and our sparklings, he chased off Cyclonus and Demolisher, and he is destroying the universe trying to take control of it. He is no good. There is no good left in him, there never was." Starscream was indignant.

Prime angrily replied, "How little you understand, Screamer. You may have known Megatron from being under his command, but I have known him much longer. I knew him before he was power hungry. " Prime, usually careful not to show much emotion in front of his troops, signed in frustration. "Megatron is my twin brother, how can you ask me to kill my family?"

Starscream was taken aback, Megatron had always said that his family had died. Starscream now understood why Prime was so reluctant to kill Megatron. Starscream realized that the only way to get rid of Megatron was to take a group of Autobots up to the moon base himself and attack. Starscream knew it was risky, but he had no choice. Megatron had to die. Starscream left Prime's office and headed for the rec room. He needed to recruit soldiers who would help him in his cause.

In the room, Starscream found Demolisher grabbing some energon, Sideswipe was watching the TV monitor while Scavenger and Jetfire were talking at a table over on the other side of the room. Starscream called them to attention. Once he got their attention, Starscream explained his plan to them. While Jetfire, Scavenger, and Sideswipe were a little hesitant, Demolisher was gung-ho once Starscream explained that his sparkmate, Hotshot, was pregnant with twin sparklings. Demolisher knew that this was the only way the sparklings would be able to survive without having to worry about a war. Sideswipe and the others agreed to help, and so a date was set to go get that no good, heartless son of a glitch.

After the impromptu meeting, Starscream went back to check on Hotshot. Hotshot lay in the berth, a hand on his swollen belly. Starscream's optics softened greatly at this sight. Just as Starscream was going to lean over to kiss Hotshot, Hotshot awoke abruptly and pulled the startled seeker into the berth while gently stroking the seeker's highly sensitive wings. Starscream moaned as Hotshot started toying around with Starscream's cockpit. Hotshot could see that the seeker was stressed, and had decided that a quick interface or "quickie" would help cool the seeker's processors. Starscream never had had an experience like it before as his stress literally melted away under the persistent soothing rub given to him by his sparkmate.

After the quickie, Hotshot once again fell into recharge, the unborn sparklings formation was taking a lot out of Hotshot, but that did not stop the mech from flashing the smile that made Starscream's hard drive melt.

At the appointed time and hour, and with Prime unaware (although only the seeker knew this), the five mechs met up and headed to the moon base, ready for anything that the Decepticons could throw at them. And thanks to Starscream and Demolisher, the five were able to infiltrate the base undetected.

Meanwhile, at the moon base, the mechs were seemingly unaware of the Autobot presence that lurked in their supposedly secure base. Wheeljack was busy watching the monitor, bleary eyed from lack of proper recharge. Tidal wave was off who knows where, and Sideways moans could be heard coming from the leader's room. No one dared rescue Sideways for fear of what Megatron might do to them.

A door suddenly opened, the mechs looked around expecting Megatron, but that is not what they got. In ran both Starscream and Demolisher, with the other Autobots close in tow. Wheeljack was quickly offlined (but not killed) as was thrust (who was placed in stasis lock). Tidal Wave took more effort, but was soon subdued. The only mechs left were Sideways and Megatron, and the small group headed right for them.

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, Hotshot and Cyclonus woke up, feeling a pull in their respective sparks. Something was very wrong, but the two could not put their finger on it. As both looked around their respective areas they noticed that their loved ones were gone. That was when reality settled in on the two mechs who could not move without help -

"Oh Slag" was all they could think. What were there sparkmates doing and would they return alive?


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Warning Mpreg, slash. No like, no read. This is strictly a fan fic.

Starscream and his crew quietly crept up to Megatron's quarters, and they were able to hear loud moaning and groaning that nearly burned their auditory circuits. Starscream and Demolisher easily recognized that painful moans as coming from Sideways, a no good mech that neither had respect for as Sideways had almost sent both bots to their deaths. The more disturbing part was that Starscream and Demolisher could hear Megatron, sounding as if he was having a grand old time, blissfully unaware of the battle outside of his mostly soundproof quarters.

Starscream types in the code to Megatron's room, everyone surprised that Starscream would even know the code. Screamer gave a look not to ask questions, and everyone kept quiet. The door slid open quietly, and there, in the middle of the room was Megatron, back to the door, raping Sideways, who had a gag in his mouth. Even though Sideways port was opened and he was secreting fluid, the look on his face told of repeated beatings and rapings, all unwelcome by the purple mech. The purple mech had offlined his optics, in hope not to see what was going on.

While the Autobots were shocked and confused, Starscream and Demolisher burned with anger, as each had been subjected to this type of punishment before. Before Megatron realized what was going on, Starscream had stabbed him in the back with the Star Saber, which Starscream had found by the door of Megatron's room. Megatron slowly turned around, angered at who would dare interrupt his session. His optics flashed white and then burned bright red when he saw Starscream and Demolisher waiting to attack him.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot HQ, Prime felt a strange pain in his back and woke up. Since something like this had happened before and he saw no injury, Prime thought nothing of it and went back into recharge, hoping that tomorrow he could talk to Starscream about a plan to end the war.

Megatron hissed, not only was he caught off guard but he was also caught with his cables exposed and port leaking fluid. He quickly closed up his sensitive area, ready for the battle to begin. He threw Sideways aside, the purple mech still keeping his optics offline, not sure what Megatron might due to him. The mighty Sideways had now been turned into a sniffling wreck. When Megatron realized that Starscream had the Star Saber, Megatron became infuriated. He reached out to ring the seeker's neck, but the seeker was too fast for him, and Megatron felt a gash in his right arm, cutting through the circuitry.

Meanwhile, Prime awoke again, this time feeling a pain in his arm, like circuits had been disconnected. Feeling rather odd, he got up out of his berth to check on his troops. Those who were on duty, were still on duty. Prime went to check on the Autobots who were supposed to be in there quarters and in the med bay. In the med bay, Prime found Red Alert monitoring Cyclonus, but no Demolisher. Red told Prime that he had told Demolisher to go to rest several hours ago and had not seen the mech since. Prime thanked Red and went to check on the seeker and Hotshot, since their room was on the way to Demolisher's and Cyclonus's. When Prime opened the door, he found Hotshot crying on the floor, and Starscream was nowhere to be found.

"What's wrong, Hotshot" Prime asked, concerned as to why the young mech so pregnant was on the floor.

"I have a bad feeling in my spark. Starscream is in trouble, I can feel it, and I don't know where he is. I feel so helpless" replied Hotshot, energon tears staining his faceplate, an obvious sign that he had been crying for a while. So Prime gently helped Hotshot back to the bed, and the young mech fell quickly back into a fitful recharge. Prime knew then, something was definitely not right. He went to the transport area to see if he could find anymore data.

At the transport area, Prime found what he was looking for. Not too long ago, five mechs had transported to the Decepticon moon base. Optimus Prime's worst fears were realized when he saw that Starscream and Demolisher had gone to the moon base with three other mechs. _Oh Slag_ thought Optimus as it hit him like a ton of bricks, they had gone after Megatron.

Meanwhile, back at the moon base, Megatron had been severely wounded between Demolisher and Starscream's constant and swift attacks. The three Autobots stood quietly by, allowing the two pained mechs to take care of Megatron. The three Autobots had already put Sideways in Stasis lock. Megatron tried to stand one more time, after having given Starscream a quick blow to the cockpit (something that Hotshot felt back at the Autobot HQ). Starscream downed Megatron with one final blow, right through Megatron's spark case, separating spark from machinery. Megatron's mechanical body dropped heavily to the floor as the spark floated out and away. Starscream and Demolisher had accomplished what they set out to accomplish, although both now required urgent medical attention.

Meanwhile, Prime felt like his spark was being ripped from his chest, and then release, followed by a deep pain, and Prime then knew the truth. They had finally killed Megatron. Pain filled Prime's spark as he felt the emptiness from his twin no longer being alive. He knew that this was for the best, but it still hurt. The hurt would heal in time, Prime knew, but right now he ran back to his recharge berth, locked the door to his chambers and quietly cried energon tears for his brother.

The crew came back from the moon base with the hostages as well as Starscream and Demolisher, both who were quickly taken to the med bay. Cyclonus woke up only enough to see his sparkmate be laid next to him. Cyclonus reached out a hand, unable to keep his arms off Demolisher now that he was back. Cyclonus wanted to comfort his sparkmate as best he could.

Starscream, on the other hand, required more extensive medical intervention as he suffered the most damage. While Starscream was being repaired, he could feel spark pulses coming from his sparkmate.

'What in the hell were you doing' came the concerned, haunting pulse.

'I was trying to save our sparklings' came the weak reply.

'Screamer, I am scared and you just run off, did you even consider my feelings?' queried Hotshot, tears obvious from the sound of the pulse.

'Hotshot, I was doing this for you and our sparklings. Please don't be mad. I will come to hold you as soon as I get out of med bay' the seeker replied, desperate to see his sparkmate.

Starscream was soon online and rushed out of med bay as soon as Red Alert cleared him. When Starscream reached his room, he found a shocking sight. Hotshot lay on the floor, on his side, unable to get up, crying blue tears of energon that almost stained his faceplate. Starscream could now see how his rash actions had affected his sparkmate. Starscream gently lifted Hotshot back into the large berth, drying Hotshot's leaky optics. Starscream placed a gentle kiss on Hotshot's lips, calming the younger mech and eliciting a moan. Hotshot was soon back to himself as Starscream and the young mech began to interface again, joy in Hotshot's optics because not only was his sparkmate safe, but now, there would no longer be a war going on when the sparklings arrived in 3.5 to 4 months.

Prime, sad as he was, knew one thing. He needed to talk to Starscream.

"Starscream report to my office – NOW!" Prime called. Starscream, having just finished a quickie interface, ran to talk to Prime – not knowing what to expect.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Warning Mpreg, slash. No like, no read. This is strictly a fan fic.

Prime was angry and hurt. As the seeker entered Prime's office, the seeker was greeted with an intense scowl.

"How dare you go on a mission without informing me and without my permission or orders. What in the name of Primus did you think you were doing." An angry Prime questioned, curious as to Starscream's motives and requiring an explanation.

"Optimus, I knew that you would never be able to let us go, knowing that we were going to kill your twin. You never would have let us go and the unborn sparklings would never know a world without war. We have won Prime, it is over. I am sorry if I hurt you and disobeyed, but I did it for the greater good, so that all sentient beings could be free" came the seeker's uneasy reply, hoping that Optimus would forgive him and hoping that Optimus would understand.

Optimus thought long and hard about Starscream's explanation. It made sense, and so after serving a couple days in the brig, Starscream was released and able to go back to Hotshot, both now on light duty one to being pregnant and the other from an injury yet to heal.

(Two Months later)

Hotshot's belly was enormous, leaving the mech requiring total care from his sparkmate, even for something as simple as rolling over. Hotshot still had 2 months to go by transformer standards, however, it was possible that due to carrying twins, he could go into labor early. Hotshot gently stroked his own swollen tummy, surprised not only by the response he got from the sparklings but also his own body. He could feel himself starting to rev up and his cooling fans starting to click on. _Screamer better get here fast_ Hotshot thought, _cause I sure am horny, heck if I keep this up, I will overload before he even gets here._

Starscream entered the shared chambers, smelling the faint smell of exhaust and hearing the faint sounds of cooling fans. He knew at that point, Hotshot was rubbing his sensitive belly. Not wanting Hotshot to overload alone, and because he needed to get off too, Starscream quickly joined Hotshot in the berth to experience slow interfacing bliss.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Cyclonus could not keep his clumsy hands off of Demolisher. Demolisher, realizing Cyclonus's insatiable need for interfacing and being close to the one he loved, tried his best to keep up with the extremely horny and pregnant mech. Cyclonus had been released from the med bay and was as healthy as he could be considering he was a pregnant transformer. After one more episode of interfacing, Cyclonus and Demolisher fell into a deep relaxing recharge, hoping that their sparkling had suffered no damage (as Red Alert said might be a possible complication of Cyclonus seeking help so late in pregnancy). Demolisher wrapped his strong arms around the extremely pregnant Cyclonus, in order to make sure both "mom" and sparkling were safe.

Down in the Brig, Tidal Wave, Wheeljack, Thrust and Sideways sat. Each one contemplating the end of the war, and knew that they were serving time for crimes committed against other mechs. While Sideways and Wheeljack were sorry, Thrust most certainly was not, hence he was left in stasis lock. Sideways was too scared to let any bot go near him except Red Alert who helped take care of the scared and nervous bot that was once a proud warrior, but now was nearly a scared sparkling.

Red Alert went to check on Hotshot, knowing that Hotshot was even in more danger now. Not due to Decepticons, as the war had ended, but due to the birthing process as Hotshot had twin sparklings that would be born. Red Alert checked the sparklings, noting that their progress was right on target. Starscream was happy with the news, hoping that all would remain well, but could tell that Hotshot was very worn out from the whole pregnancy thing.

'Next time, you are having the sparklings' shot Hotshot to the seeker

'We shall see, we shall see' replied the cheeky seeker, laughing slightly but quickly caught himself as Hotshot's arm connected lightly with his shoulder. The seeker stopped laughing and started soothing Hotshot, which, of course, made the already horny bot even hornier. Red Alert quickly left before Starscream and Hotshot started interfacing. Red was glad to be out of there as he had one other to check on.

When Red entered Cyclonus's and Demolisher's room, he found them intertwined, ports and cables exposed. Red, being the professional medical mech that he was, quickly checked on Cyclonus. So far so good , but something did not feel right to the medic. The medic woke the two lovebirds up, who were quick to put away their "toys." A thorough examination revealed that the sparkling was slightly underdeveloped for the stage it was supposed to be at. Red said nothing, as he knew that it might be nothing or it could be a glitch. He wanted the sparkling to live, and so he told the two bots that he would check on the progress as part of routine exams. Being first timers, Demolisher and Cyclonus had no clue that anything was wrong and Red's late exams were not the norm.

Red Alert left the room. He was concerned for both of the pregnant bots. One had twins and the other had a possible glitched sparkling. Red Alert could only hope that they did not go into labor on the exact same day. There would not be enough medical personnel to help should that occur. _Please, Primus_ thought Red Alert, _either give me more help or keep them from going on the same day._

Prime had recovered since losing his twin, and although the memories still lingered, Optimus was determined to rebuild Cybertron and Earth, both which had suffered great damage from the war between the Autobots and Decepticons, which had ended when the leader was killed two months ago and the rest of the Decepticons realized true freedom, freedom from a tyrant that had controlled them for millennia. Starscream had even proclaimed the truce.

Now, all that was left to see was if the expected Sparklings would be coming anytime soon.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Mpreg, slash. You are warned. No like, no read. This is strictly a fan fic.

The next day, Cyclonus was summoned to the med bay. While not nearly as big as Hotshot, Cyclonus still required some help from his sparkmate, Demolisher, to get around. As they neared the med bay, they wondered as to why Red Alert would call them there, but not wanting to worry, they made their way down the hall.

When they reached the Med bay, the door slid open silently and Red Alert was there to greet them. Red led the two mechs to an open med berth and Demolisher helped Cyclonus into it. Demolisher noticed an energon drip machine sitting next to the berth, but said nothing as he could not be sure what was going on.

"How is it going" queried Red Alert, concerned about the underdevelopment of their sparkling.

"I feel queasy a lot and have been throwing up. Why...What's wrong" the words trembled off of Cyclonus's lips, he was scared that something might have happened to the sparkling.

Red Alert then understood why the sparkling was underdeveloped for its stage; Cyclonus had been having trouble keeping the energon down long enough for the sparkling to get enough. Red hoped that by giving Cyclonus a daily infusion of supercharged energon (not high grade that would hurt the sparkling) to help not only the sparkling, but also Cyclonus whose armor had paled recently.

"We will be giving you daily energon infusions to not only help you, but hopefully help the sparkling developing within you. Since you have not been able to keep energon down, the sparking is slightly underdeveloped for its stage. Hopefully, this will reverse the process and help the sparkling be ready when it is due in a couple months" Red alert explained, concern in his voice but not overly so.

While Cyclonus passed out on the med berth, which was all the better for the energon infusion, Demolisher stood there, mouth hanging open in shock and concern. He quickly closed his mouth, and he had learned from the humans that it was rude to gawk and stare especially with one's mouth hanging open. And after watching Red set up all the equipment and start the energon infusion, Demolisher sat next to Cyclonus, concerned about what might happen to their little sparkling – Hurricane, he corrected himself.

Meanwhile, Hotshot was lying in the berth he shared with his sparkmate. Starscream was on duty and so Jolt and Swindle watched over Hotshot in case they needed to call the seeker. Hotshot, feeling tired but not wanting to go into recharge just yet, thought about the sparklings he carried inside him. All of the sudden, it came to him.

i Rest now little Kryptonight and Slugbug, you are safe

Hotshot's body was telling him what his mind now knew, he was going to have two little "male" sparklings. Hotshot smiled and then groaned. He hoped that the twins he now carried would never be like the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe (a different one, how they got the same name, I know not – maybe armada sideswipe is the original Sideswipe's son) had been. While Hotshot had never met the duo, he had heard all kinds of stories of the pranks that they had pulled from older Autobots such as Scavenger, Red Alert, and Optimus Prime. Hotshot had learned those two pranksters while valiant soldiers, would cause nothing but trouble for all those on the ark. Hotshot vowed that he would raise his (and his sparkmate's) sparklings to be better behaved than that.

That night, when Starscream returned from duty, he saw Hotshot not recharging, but thinking.

'What's up, Hot' the seeker asked, too lazy to call Hotshot by his full name

'Did you ever meet Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, the twins?' Hotshot asked, curiously as he knew that Starscream was much older than Hotshot was, not that made a difference in their relationship.

Starscream thought back, back to when he was much younger. Starscream thought and thought, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Oh yes, he remembered those two twerps. They were such a fraggin' nuisance to both Autobots and Decepticons, although Starscream did have to admit that the two were extremely efficient and effective Autobot soldiers. Starscream twinged as he remembered one time how Sunstreaker had taken the young seeker hostage, only to release the young seeker later on, unharmed but shaken. The twinge brought Starscream back to the present.

'Those two were nothing but trouble, but what in the name of Primus may I ask made you think of those two' the seeker replied, curious as to how Hotshot even knew about the two as Hotshot was much too young to know those bots, who as far as Starscream knew were still pulling pranks but light years away from Earth.

'Well' replied the tired younger mech 'we are going to have twins, and something in my processors just knows it is going to be two little boys.'

Starscream had no reply, as the shock registered on his face. How could Hotshot know, he wondered, but he chalked it up to the fact that it was because Hotshot was the pregnant one, and pregnant transformers almost always knew whether they would have femme or mech sparklings (although Cyclonus was too whacked out to pay attention to his processors, so his sparkling is still a mystery). Then it hit Starscream right between the optics.

'We are going to raise or sparklings much better than the glitches that raised those two' Starscream quickly replied, seeing the relief in Hotshot's optics.

The two then settled in, Hotshot was horny, but too tired to interface. The seeker gently stroked Hotshot's warm faceplate and belly. Hotshot, instead of getting ready for interfacing, fell into a relaxed recharge, which is just how Starscream wanted it, for the seeker was too tired as well. Starscream was eagerly anticipating the arrival as the Sparklings as he knew that Hotshot hated to rely on his loved one to help with everything, including the day to day basics, but both knew they would not change it for the world once they saw the beautiful sparklings.

1 month later, things would change, yes, things would change.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Mpreg, slash. You are warned. No like, no read. This is strictly a fan fic.

Once Hotshot and Cyclonus had been checked in on for the day, Red Alert headed down to the brig to check on Sideways. While Tidal Wave and Wheeljack had been released, Thrust was still in stasis lock and Sideways sat on the floor, optics avoiding whoever came to the brig. Red Alert felt sorry for Sideways, the once powerful and proud warrior was pretty much reduced to a sparkling, only trusting Red Alert near him. As Red Alert approached, Sideways looked up, hoping he would see Red Alert's gentle and caring optics.

"I came to check on you" stated Red Alert, not expecting a reply as Sideways vocal processor had been severely damaged, but Red did get several clicks in appreciation. Red Alert had a hard time stomaching what Sideways must have gone through to end up like this. Red alert slowly reached for the trembling mech, knowing any quick movement would scare the shaky bot away. It had taken a couple months to get Sideways to this point. Red Alert repaired what he could before Sideways backed away in fear. Red gently cooed to get the bot to come back and was rewarded when Sideways came back and sat down by Red. Red decided that it was time to try to remove Sideways from the brig. He had gotten permission from Prime to do so, but so far getting Sideways to leave the cell was difficult. Each day Red Alert worked on Sideways, having him stay out of the cell longer and longer. Hopefully soon, red would be able to get Sideways to come to visit the rest of the building, but red knew enough not to push the mech too fast too soon. And after performing some repairs, Red Alert gently helped Sideways into the cell. Red did not like leaving him but had no choice and Sideways would not come out of the brig yet. Give it time, he thought, give it time.

After having returned from killing Megatron, Starscream informed all the bots aboard about some of the things that Megatron had done to him as well as his other ex-Decepticon teammates. The Autobots, who had never heard stories like this before, were shocked. Hotshot knew as when he bonded with Starscream, he had seen and felt how Starscream felt when Megatron had abused the seeker. Hotshot, although he could not move around due to his large belly, knew that killing Megatron was for the best.

1 month later

Hotshot woke up in the middle of the night, optics flashing wide as he felt pain shooting through his body. When he looked down, he could see that his oil (which had protected the sparklings until now) was spilled all over the berth, himself, and Starscream. He quickly woke his sparkmate, as Hotshot was scared about what was happening to his body. While Hotshot had read books and such regarding his pregnancy, that did not prepare Hotshot for what was happening to his body.

'Screamer, wake up, wake up, I'm scared' Hotshot shouted through their bond, terror resonating in his tone.

Starscream shot wide awake. 'What is wrong, Hotshot?' concerned to see the look of fear in his sparkmates optics. It was then that Starscream noticed that he, his sparkmate and the berth were covered with a thick black substance. That was when reality hit like a ton of bricks.

i Oh shit thought Starscream. He knew what was coming, having been around longer than Hotshot.

"Red Alert….You better be awake cause we have a medical emergency and you better get your processor here PDQ or else"

Red Alert came racing and the door quickly slid open. There was Hotshot, panting breathing heavy, with a look of panic in his optics.

Oh shit…..thought Red Alert……why now


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Mpreg, slash. You are warned. No like, no read. This is strictly a fan fic.

Hotshot was in pain, oil oozing out all over. He knew the twins were coming. But how would they come out, Hotshot wondered when his thinking was once again interrupted by pain. Hotshot had felt pain before, but this was different. It hurt in places he did not know could hurt. All Hotshot could do was hold on to Starscream's hand as Hotshot was being transferred by cart from their room to the med bay.

Red Alert was not ready to deliver the twins yet and had hoped that they would wait at least one more week, but no such luck. They were coming, and they were coming now. Red Alert could here Hotshot swearing as the pain rippled through his body, Starscream trying to keep Hotshot calm. This was going down, and going down now.

'Help me, Screamer, it hurts, it hurts so badly' Hotshot screamed through their bond, pain hanging on every word.

'I am here Hotshot, calm down' came the reply from Starscream, who for as calm as he appeared was concerned for the young mech. Hotshot was not ready to go into labor this early, but the sparklings had decided otherwise. Starscream kept his cool as he knew he needed to remain strong for Hotshot. Red and Screamer got Hotshot onto the berth just as Hotshot's armor plating moved from near his port area, in order to provide passage for the unborn sparklings. In amazement, Starscream stared as Hotshot's port grew wider, anticipating the birth of a sparkling. Red alert quickly pushed Starscream out of the way so that once the sparklings came, Red would be able to take care of them right away.

And since it was in the middle of the night, none of the other Autobots were awake or able to leave their duty to help. Red Alert was on his own with a screaming Hotshot and his worried sparkmate.

"The first one is coming" yelled Red Alert behind a curtain he had put up to keep Hotshot and Starscream from seeing the birth. As the head crowned, Red gently helped the sparkling out as Hotshot pushed. Out popped sparkling number one, a royal blue with silver seeker. The little sparkling, cold and wet, screamed as loud as it vocal processors would allow it to. Red Alert could tell that this sparkling was just fine. Upon showing Starscream the little one, Starscream's optics lit up. Starscream just looked into his son's optics. The sparkling, somehow recognizing his father's touch, settled down and Starscream was able to lay the little bot down in the delivery berth for the sparkling. Another mech who was in the med bay and on duty, swaddled and placed the sparkling in a small berth to check on him while Starscream returned to Hotshot's side.

Hotshot was struggling with the second sparkling, as the sparkling was facing the wrong way to come out of Hotshot's port. Fearing that Hotshot was too tired and the sparkling was in distress, Red Alert quickly set up and prepared for a C-section. Starscream was extremely worried, though he did not let it show. Hotshot's abdominal armor and plating was quickly removed. Red Alert carefully went in and removed the second sparkling who was not moving, not circulating air, and had the energon cord wrapped around its neck. Starscream could not take it any longer, and passed out when he saw his other son's little body not moving.

Hotshot could only guess what had happened as he now saw his sparkmate on the floor and Red Alert quickly handed off a purple looking sparkling to another medical staff while replacing Hotshot's armor. Once Hotshot was taken care of, Red Alert quickly ran to the little purple sparkling. The only thing that Red could think to was to open the little sparkling and rub his spark, a very dangerous procedure but Red Alert had no choice. He quickly located the sparkling's spark chamber and began rubbing it gently but firmly. After about 5 minutes, little engines sputtered to life. The sparkling did not cry, but little yellow optics stared right into Red Alert's. Red knew at that point, the sparkling was going to make it.

Returning with a smile, Red saw Starscream picking himself up off the floor and hurrying to Hotshot's side, in his optics, the look of a worried parent. When red came back in, Screamer gave him a worried, curious look. All Red had to do was hold up the wiggling sparkling, whose color was now white with gold accents. The look of relief on Starscream's face was priceless.

"Everyone survived the birth" Red alert said, a little short of breath, "but Hotshot and the twins will need to spend the next few days here in the med bay to make sure that they are healthy."

Starscream nodded, ecstatic that his family would be alright. Starscream stayed with Hotshot for a while as the young mech slept after having gone through 10 hours of labor. Starscream's presence made Hotshot feel much better. Starscream went to check on his twin sparklings "Welcome to the world, Kryptonight and Slugbug." Starscream stared at the two, hardly believing that these were his.

Meanwhile, Cyclonus no longer required the daily energon infusions as he was finally able to keep down his energon. Cyclonus had grown bigger, but his sparkling was not ready to come out yet, nor was it ready to reveal its gender. Cyclonus's sparkling did cause the pregnant bot to awaken as the sparkling could sense the other sparklings that had just been born. And while it was not ready yet, it knew it was in a safe place. After the sparkling in his belly settled back down, Cyclonus was able to fall back into recharge with Demolisher's arm wrapped snuggly around Cyclonus's big belly (at least as far as they would reach).

The next, Prime woke to the sound of a screaming sparkling. Thinking it was Sideways at first, he went to check the brig. Sideways was sound asleep in the back corner of his cell. Seeing that it could not be Sideways, Prime immediately thought of Hotshot who had been pregnant with twins. Oh boy, don't tell me Hotshot gave birth, thought Prime. Prime rushed off to the med bay and nearly plowed Starscream over, who was carrying Kryptonight in his arms. Prime stopped himself short, surprised to see the seeker holding the sparkling.

"When…When ..When did Hotshot give birth?" was the only thing Prime could ask, out of breath and in shock.

"He gave birth early this am, but is still in the med bay with the other twin which had to be removed by C-section. We almost lost him, but Slugbug is a real fighter, just like his parents." Replied the cheeky seeker.

Prime wanted to check on Hotshot, but wanted to see the sparkling that Starscream was holding first.

"This is Kryptonight" replied Starscream to the unasked question "a seeker, just like his dad"

Prime took the little sparkling from Starscream's arms, the little blue optics of the sparkling settling on Prime. Unfortunately for Prime, Kryptonight was a screamer and screamed after realizing that the little one was no longer in familiar arms. Prime quickly handed the little Sparkling back to Starscream, who quickly soothed the little one. Prime then gave his congratulations to Starscream and hurried to see how Hotshot was doing.

Upon entering the med bay, Prime saw Hotshot standing over a crib, cooing softly to the sparkling inside. Prime quietly came up, hoping not to rouse the sparkling. Hotshot turned around and saw Prime heading his way.

"How are you doing, Hotshot?" queried Prime, after having learned the whole story from the seeker.

"I am doing fine and I am glad that now I can finally get around on my own again…" Hotshot began before he was interrupted by Red Alert.

"Although you should be resting Hotshot. The Sparkling is going to be fine. Hotshot and the second twin will be released from the med bay the day after tomorrow. We have to be sure that everything is ok." Red Alert stated, as Prime nodded and Hotshot sheepishly returned to the medical berth his was assigned to. Prime said his congratulations to Hotshot and then left. Prime now could see the reason that his twin brother had to die. A slight pain hit his spark, but he brushed it aside. Things could only get better (and louder)

Well, 2 sparklings down and only one sparkling to go, thought Prime. But no one for saw the trouble that was brewing as Cyclonus got closer and closer to his due date.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Mpreg, slash. You are warned. No like, no read. This is strictly a fan fic.

6 weeks later

Cyclonus felt huge, his sparkling was overdue. He was walking to med bay with Demolisher. Today Cyclonus was going to be induced for it was getting to dangerous to let the sparkling remain in Cyclonus's body. Demolisher and Cyclonus took Red Alert's word for truth when he said that Cyclonus needed to be induced or risk losing the Sparkling. And so the two lovebirds who could not keep their hands off each other headed down to the med bay.

Meanwhile, Hotshot and Starscream were learning to be parents with their twin sparklings, both of which were thriving now and were released a couple days after the difficult birth. Kryptonight and Slugbug were quickly learning to become a handful, however, since Hotshot and Screamer were determined, the sparklings were learning to obey their parents. And while Kryptonight was loud and obnoxious, his twin, Slugbug was quiet and observant. The two were as different as night and day.

Anyway, back in the med bay, due to Cyclonus freaking out, he required sedation, which put the already at risk sparkling at even greater risk. Demolisher was torn. He did not want to give either up, and so he relied on the skill of Red Alert to help their sparkling, not realizing that Red Alert had already called on an old friend to come help with the difficult induction, as Red had never before performed the procedure. Demolisher was asked to leave the room, but he refused to, desiring to stay with his family.

Not too long after Cyclonus had been sedated and med given to start the induction, a bot that Demolisher had never seen before came into view and this older bot did not look very happy. The older, grumpy bot was about to throw Demolisher out of the med bay when Red Alert explained the situation to him. The surprise shown instantly in the older bot's optics, but the older bot quickly got to work. He discovered that the reason Cyclonus was unable to give birth on time was due to the fact that Cyclonus's port was severely damaged, from what the older mech could only guess. He knew it could not be interfacing because that does not leave burn marks or laser burns. Those, the older mech knew, could only come from being raped and abused. The older mech knew that bonded mates would never hurt each other, but decided to query Demolisher for more information.

"That was from Megatron" Demolisher stated before the older mech could even ask. 'Cyclonus never told anyone, but after being raped by Megatron, he was pregnant with a sparkling. It was a long time ago. Cyclonus kept it a secret as long as possible, but it was no use. Cyclonus gave birth early, and Megatron was there to see it. The little femme never had a chance, as soon as she was born, Megatron killed her. Megatron also maimed Cyclonus in prevention that should he ever conceive again, neither Cyclonus nor the Sparkling would make it." Demolisher had finally released the secret that had pained him and his sparkmate for so long. The older mech said nothing, Red Alert was shocked. All this over a sparkling, thought Red. He just could not understand it.

And with that, the older medic began to carefully remove the abdominal plating and went to work. He gently removed the very large sparkling from Cyclonus, instantly knowing that had Cyclonus tried to give birth naturally, both "mom" and sparkling would die. The older mech began to softly stimulate the sparkling, still hiding its gender just slightly. The moment the sparkling felt it was outside of the nice warm environment from before, it screamed and wailed, fans going at full blast. Hurricane was a perfect name. As its little arms and legs flung around in the air, the gender was now obvious, little Hurricane was a big, bouncing baby boy sparkling, with a mix of Cyclonus's light orange and Demolisher's green and brown. The sparkling, now named Hurricane, looked the picture of camouflage with his color scheme.

Red Alert, having watched the older mech deliver the largest sparkling he had ever seen, now sat and watched as Demolisher held the little one so gently. Demolisher closed his optics, a small blue energon tear dropped down his faceplate. His sparkling was safe, now he was worried about how Cyclonus would pull through, but realized he need not worry as the older mech carefully put Cyclonus's abdominal armor back in place.

After awaking from the sedation, Cyclonus woke to find himself alive. He was relieved as he remembered when Megatron had maimed him. No, I did not die, realized Cyclonus as he looked around now, hearing the screams coming from his sparkling. He saw Demolisher holding Hurricane. Nothing could ruin this moment, thought Cyclonus.

"Now get the slag out of my med bay" yelled the grumpy old medic, and both Demolisher and Cyclonus left the med bay in a hurry, almost but not quite leaving little Hurricane behind.

After helping Cyclonus give birth, Red Alert took the older mech down to see Sideways. The older mech took one look and realized that the best way to save the poor abused mech was to place him in a new protoform and raise him from a sparkling. Red Alert gently brought the beaten and scared bot out of the cell. The older mech put the scared bot under sedation, and then brought out a small purple form so that the spark from the larger bot could be completely transferred in to the new body. Once that was done, Red Alert held in his hands the sparkling of Sideways, determined to rear him with all kindness. Before they left, Red Alert had one thing to say to the older mech.

"Thanks for helping me out, Dad" beemed Red Alert

"You are welcome, but next time you call me, tell me what the hell is going on" replied Red Alert's dad, Ratchet.

And in the end, Cyclonus and Demolisher are raising Hurricane, Starscream and Hotshot are raising Kryptonight and Slugbug, while Red Alert and his new mate Optimus Prime were raising Sideways, who thankfully remembered nothing of what made him a sparkling. All I can say is that all is well that ends well. Even the spark of Megatron, now joined with the Matrix, grins down upon the happy sight.

Protect them well, Optimus, for such is the future of our race.

Prime, feeling the feeling in his spark, just smiles. The brother he once knew and loved is now once again with him, even though it is just in spirit. And Optimus is determined to keep the future safe for all transformers and their sparklings.


	17. Sequel

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hasbro owns Transformers. This is strictly a fan fic. This is a one "page" sequel to Starscream's sparkmate. Some mild slash and ref to Mpreg.

Later on.

In the times since the sparklings arrived, the Transformers no longer referred to each other as Autobots or Decepticons, as the truce held up now that Megatron was no longer around. And so Kryptonight, Slugbug, Hurricane, and Sideways grew up in a time of peace. And since there were no other sparklings yet, the four became fast friends.

Hurricane, who was very obnoxious and loud, was the largest sparkling in the group, but as tough as he was, he was a big softy on the inside, just like his father Demolisher. Slugbug stood quietly by, not saying much but observing those around him – taking after his mom Hotshot, who after giving birth had calmed down quite a bit. Sideways, a gentle mech, was always trying to keep up as he was the smallest of the sparklings. Kryptonight was the unofficial leader of the little troop, bossy and a little defiant like his father, Starscream. This little group of sparklings were the reason the older bots had spent so much time trying to bring peace to the universe.

Red Alert and Optimus Prime were raising Sideways, who loved them dearly and could be found clinging to Red Alert's leg when not playing with the other sparklings. Red Alert did not need to introduce his Sparkmate to Red Alert's dad, as Ratchet and Optimus were old friends, although Ratchet was surprised when his son Red Alert told Ratchet that Optimus was his sparkmate. Optimus had to laugh as for the first time ever he saw Ratchet's logic processor freeze, just like Prowl's used to with information overload. While Ratchet was frozen, Ironhide came over. Optimus greeted his old friend, only to realize that Ironhide was Red Alert's "mother." Optimus Prime could only sigh as he realized that not only were his old friend's his sparkmate's parents, they were also his-in-laws. Optimus could not help but laugh. Red Alert, not understanding the joke, just looked curiously at Optimus until Optimus explained the irony of the situation.

Hotshot and Starscream were raising their little twins, Krpytonight and Slugbug. While they loved them dearly, the twins were quite a handful and Hotshot was pregnant again, so Starscream ended up chasing the little rascals around. Hotshot and Starscream got the surprise of their lives when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe (the original) came to visit. Hotshot knew very little of his past and had never met his family. Low and behold, Hotshot was surprised to learn that He and the young Sideswipe were in fact brothers, born years apart. The elder sideswipe had been young and reckless when Hotshot had come along after Sideswipe had accidentally impregnated the femme he eventually married. Having no money, the young couple could not afford to take care of Hotshot and had left him in the care of Optimus Prime. It all fell like a ton of bricks on poor Hotshot's head as he now realized that his family had not abandoned him, but was unable to care for him.

Starscream's jaw just dropped, he could not believe that Hotshot was related to the two troublemakers. Kryptonight and Slugbug quickly came to sit on Grandpa Sideswipe's and Great-uncle Sunstreaker's laps. Well, thought Starscream, these two have certainly grown up since I first met them. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe senior began telling stories of when they were young, and Starscream joined in. All in all, it was a very happy reunion as the younger Sideswipe hugged his brother Hotshot, and introduced all to his sparkmate, Blurr, who was pregnant and expecting their first sparkling, a femme. All Starscream and Hotshot could hope for was that Kryptonight and Slugbug would not be like the elder Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, causing all kinds of mayhem with silly pranks, but with it in their energon line, anything and everything was possible.

Cyclonus and Demolisher could not believe how little Hurricane had turned out and they could not have been prouder. Demolisher let Cyclonus know that Red Alert and the older medic, who Demolisher did not know the name of, knew of what Megatron had done to Cyclonus. While Cyclonus was slightly angered, he realized that it was for the best. If Demolisher had not told them, Cyclonus and his young but large sparkling would not have survived. In fact the grumpy old bot had fixed Cyclonus as best he could. His port was not able to move and give birth to sparklings, but Cyclonus knew that he had a top medic who would be able to help him deliver sparklings safely. However, this time it was Demolisher carrying a sparkling in his body as Cyclonus was told not to have another sparkling for a while, in order to heal. Cyclonus knew he owed his life to Red Alert and the grumpy old bot. Cyclonus had gotten curious and so he cornered Red Alert one day and asked about the older mech. Red Alert was caught off guard, but introduced Cyclonus to his father, Ratchet. Wow, he is grumpy, thought Cyclonus but he knew better than to say anything as he saw the look on poor Red's face. Cyclonus was finally able to thank the mech that saved his life.

Also arriving on earth were many other transformers. Inferno arrived, carrying a sparkling in his arms, stating that the elder Red Alert would not be coming, but could see what was going on from his security room on Cybertron. Inferno also announced that the elder Red Alert was pregnant with a sparkling, but it was too early to tell what the "gender" would be. Jazz and Prowl had dropped by, hearing that the war was over. Even though they had been sparkmates for millennia, they had yet to start a family as they were waiting for the war to end. Now that it was over, they were desperately trying to conceive a sparkling. Many others came to visit earth, to see all the changes that had taken place.

Rad, Alexis, Carlos, Billy, Fred, Spike, Sam, and Mikela were all helping the transformers get used to life on Earth as some had decided to make Earth their home. The kids were all surprised just how big sparklings were, just slightly bigger than the minicons. Even the minicons now felt the freedom that came with the Autobot victory. It shocked the humans when Jolt and Swindle showed up, Swindle pregnant with twin minicon sparklings. Even Longarm and Sparkplug had formed a strong bond. The strangest one yet was the two Sparklings that belonged to the former Decepticons Demolisher and Cyclonus, as their minicons were now expecting a minicon sparkling. All the humans could think was that this was now like spring, when the bitter part of the year ends, and peace and new life come into being.

Optimus, the leader of all the transformers felt a small twinge in his spark. He knew it was from his twin brother, the one he knew before Megatron was corrupted.

"Take care of the Sparklings" came a soothing bolt to Optimus's spark "for these truly are the future. Teach them well and Freedom will be the Right of all Sentient beings"

Optimus realized that Megatron finally, in death, realized freedom and though Optimus could never bring his brother or his parents/creators back to life, he had the best and biggest family right in front of him. Optimus shed a tear for the lost before straightening up, ready for the task at hand: the raising of the sparklings and the future of the transformers race. Turning back to the rest of the bots, he smiled and ran to join in the family reunion.

Somewhere, faraway, a lost spark smiled and joined the Matrix. Peace had come. Peace had come and his little brother no longer needed him.


	18. History of how they met

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hasbro owns transformers. This has slash. No like, no read. This is strictly a fan fic.

When Screamer met Hotshot

Starscream just stood there in the middle of the Autobot base surrounded by all the Autobots. He had just deserted the Decepticons, and had managed to escape with his life. Starscream, though usually pompous, was extremely nervous, although he was careful not to let it show. Starscream had helped Optimus Prime out in battle and Optimus Prime welcomed the ex-Decepticon to the team, as Prime knew that Starscream had nowhere else to go. There was only one Autobot that made it known that he did not trust Starscream, and that was Hotshot. Hotshot was not going to let Starscream waltz in and earn his trust. While the other Autobots left, Hotshot and Optimus Prime remained with Starscream when the kids entered asking all sorts of questions.

Hotshot watched as the eager humans went right up to Starscream. Hotshot noted that while the boys kind of hung back, the lone female was more than willing to go right up to the former Decepticon. Starscream knelt down and talked to her. This made Hotshot mad. Not just because Starscream seemed to get the humans attention, but because he felt a strange stirring in his spark. No, he thought, I can't like him, he is nothing but a traitor. Hotshot caught Starscream looking his way, as if looking for a way out, and Hotshot could not help but avert his optics. He could not let the no good traitor realize that Hotshot had feelings for the cheeky seeker.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Starscream was startled when the humans came up to him. While the males hung back, the lone female came right up to him and began asking questions. In order to hear her better, Starscream kneeled to be closer to the ground. After fielding several questions, Starscream was looking for a way out. He spotted Hotshot. One look at the young mech, and Starscream's spark almost leapt from his chest. When Hotshot averted his optics, Starscream felt hurt. He could not understand why, something about this yellow mech had his hard driving melting. Starscream excused himself from the humans and left the room. Hotshot noticed this but said nothing.

For the first day that Starscream was considered an Autobot, tension hung in the air think enough to be cut with a knife. Hotshot and Starscream avoided each other as much as possible, each not trusting the other one, but still feeling that tugging in their respective sparks. It was growing harder and harder to avoid each other as there was less space in the Autobot base and the Autobot philosophy of working as a team. The other Autobots were concerned that this tension would lead to a fight. And, unfortunately it did.

On day 2, Hotshot finally called for Starscream to face him. They decided that the best thing would be for them to duke things out. They went outside the Autobot base so that they would not be disturbed during their little fracas. Hotshot drew a sword out that he had subspaced while Starscream drew out his wingblade. Then the battle began.

The two giants launched themselves at each other, each one trying to reach the other. While their sparks were preventing them from damaging each other, their processors kept their anger on high.

"Why did you join us, Starscream, to spy on us" yelled an angry Hotshot, swords clashing.

"I joined you Autobots because I want to destroy Megatron. You have no idea how sadistic that bot is. I will do anything to destroy him." Came the angry reply from Starscream, not wanting to fight Hotshot, but not seeing another choice in the matter.

Hotshot was caught off guard and lowered his weapon. His programming would not let him hurt Starscream now that Starscream was an Autobot. Starscream saw this change and quickly reattached his wingblade back into its rightful place.

"Just because you hate Megatron doesn't make you an Autobot" yelled Hotshot, not willing to fight, but trying to deny the growing feeling of warmth in his spark chamber.

"I have seen the error of Megatron's ways. He cares for nothing and nobody; he just wants to dominate the universe. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants." The seeker yelled back, warmth growing in his own spark chamber as he got closer and closer to the younger mech.

Hotshot was confused. He had never felt something like this in his spark chamber before. And now not only was he feeling it, but it was for a former Decepticon. It just did not make sense. But spurred on by his spark, Hotshot drew closer to the cheeky seeker, feeling the warmth growing and his faceplate was getting warmer as well.

Starscream noticed that Hotshot, instead of yelling at him or running away, was coming toward him. Although Starscream realized he should run, his spark would not let him and so as Hotshot approached, Starscream stood there, not knowing what to expect but felt warmth radiating from his spark chamber and his faceplate. Starscream took a step forward, as his spark guided to him to the mech that was predestined to be his sparkmate.

Hotshot felt himself being drawn into Starscream. The fact that he was an ex-Decepticon did not even register on the young mech's CPU as all Hotshot could think about was getting closer to this beautiful seeker. Hotshot did not know when it happened, but all of the sudden, the pair of robots were standing face to face with mere feet between them. Neither was sure who should make the first move.

At the same time, Hotshot reached up for Starscream, the seeker wrapped his arms around the younger mech. Faceplate met faceplate in a gentle kiss, a kiss that seemed to last forever. Both bots were surprised at just how right this all felt. Neither cared that they were outside. All they knew is that they were in love and they were away from prying optics and eyes. Hotshot broke off the kiss, and Starscream just looked at him.

"What's wrong" asked the seeker worriedly.

"I am just a little scared " replied Hotshot, "I have never felt the way I feel with you before. I am not sure what I am supposed to do."

"Don't think too much and just let things go as they will go" replied the seeker, obviously more knowledgeable about relationships, as Starscream was much older than young Hotshot. And with that, the seeker slowly drew Hotshot back into his loving arms for another long kiss. Hotshot relaxed, as he melted into the kiss.

Next thing Hotshot knew, a strong hand was poking and prodding at different wires, which really turned Hotshot on as he gave a low growl. Not wanting to be outdone, the curious young bot began to gently rub Starscream's wings, not realizing just how sensitive they were until Starscream gave a guttural groan in obvious enjoyment. Both bots' optics dimmed, giving a lusty look to each other. And while Hotshot kept exploring the seeker's body and finding different little "hotspots", the seeker kept running his hands up and down Hotshot's body looking for Hotshot's hotspots. Cooling fans were just starting to kick in as Hotshot and Starscream's bodies were starting to reach beyond normal parameters, but neither cared, as both were focused on giving each other as much pleasure as possible.

Starscream surprised Hotshot when the seeker removed the groin armor from the young bot, revealing the young bot's port and cable. Starscream gently stroke cable, receiving a lustful moan from Hotshot. Not to be outdone again, Hotshot reached and removed the armor guarding the seeker's port and cable. Hotshot stuck his hand inside Starscream's port, plucking delicate wiring, eliciting a loud, lustful moan from the larger bot on top of him. Starscream gently guided his cable into Hotshot's port. Hotshot was driven wild. Hotshot felt a little pain as the large cable first entered him, but soon relaxed as he felt the pleasure the seeker was giving him with slow, gentle thrusts. Both were un prepared for what happened next.

Suddenly, both Starscream's sensitive cockpit and Hotshot's chest armor moved aside, revealing their spark chambers. This could only mean one thing.

"Star..Starscre..Starscream…will you bond with me and …be..be..my..spar..spark…sparkmate" asked a interface-blissed Hotshot, his spark now showing its eager anticipation to bond.

"yes..yes..yes" was al that Starscream could reply, as his spark was begging to join with Hotshot's spark.

The two blue sparks met in midair, uniting to be as one. The two mechs were now joined and bonded. And now that there sparks were bonded, each could see the other's secrets that they hid from the world. Starscream was able to see how Hotshot felt like he never measured up and how he wished he had been able to meet his family as Optimus had raise him, but told him he was adopted. Starscream sent love to his bonded. Hotshot could see all the beatings and rapes that Megatron had done to Starscream and the sadness this caused. Hotshot sent love and comfort to his sparkmate until both felt nothing but good feelings.

Finally, the two bots could no longer hold out, as Starscream and Hotshot both overloaded. Starscream overloaded into Hotshot, causing Hotshot to overload as well. The two bots were now in interfacing bliss, without a care in the world.

In a post-interfacing haze, the two sparks finally separated, returning to their own chambers. The two lovebirds remained in each other's arms, watching the sun slowly set before the two fell into recharge in the canyon they had originally started a fight in. Both now knew that the fight was stupid.

The next morning, the two headed back to the base, now bonded, and there was no longer any tension between the two. They told the other Autobots that they were now sparkmates and the other Autobots were happy for them as it meant no more tension.

'Hotshot, I promise to you that once this war is over, we will have a family and our own little sparklings running around' the seeker said, through their new bond.

'Alright, but promise no sparklings while the war is going on' replied Hotshot

'I promise' replied the seeker, although he would soon regret what was about to happen.

A few weeks later, after a wonderful day for the Autobots, Hotshot and Starscream got a little drunk on high grade energon. After leaving the party, the two decided to interface. The only difference this time was that not only did they bond again, but they also spark merged, as neither remembered that spark merging was the only way to get pregnant as they were too drunk to care.

The next morning, Starscream received orders from Optimus to be a spy for the Autobots. Starscream agreed, hoping that he would soon come back to be with his Sparkmate.

A few days after Starscream left, Hotshot realized that he was puking every morning.

I Oh slag….I need to talk to Screamer….now


End file.
